Becoming Bella
by BrownEyedLikeBella
Summary: Twilight, fiction right? Vampires dont exist. Could one shooting star change all that? For Claudia, it does, she wishes she were Bella. But she didn't realise that wishing to be Bella doesn't mean you get her life. That she has to do herself.
1. A Simple Wish

**AN: Sorry guys for the insanely late update. School goes back soon, so I've pretty much been catching up on my sleep. I had a massive writers block so I re-wrote the first chapter. Its quite different, but it'll make it a lot easier to write. Its pretty much the same plot. The second chapter will be up in the next few days hopefully. Please review and tell me if you liked this chapter or not, hopefully you will. It also makes a lot more sense. Ill have some images in my profile soon so you can put faces to the names. Thanks so much for the previous reviews, sorry I didnt reply to them but after this month I will start replying.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclamer for the whole story: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT, **_**sadly.**_

**Chapter one**

**A simple Wish**

What I'd give to be Bella. I envy her to the moon and back. For one, she's pretty, pretty enough to have Tyler, Mike and Eric chasing after her. Two, she has Edward, no explanation needed there. And three, she's a vampire, 19 forever. But unfortunately Twilight isn't real, and neither are vampires.

Bella, italian for beautiful. Claudia, pretty sure my name has nothing to do with beauty. A few people have told me im pretty, guess I just don't see myself clearly.

I live in Australia with my workaholic mother. My dad left us about 15 years ago, when I was 2 years old, and my older brother Tristan was 8. Dont get me wrong, I love my mum but I never get to see her, work is more important to her than spending time with me. As for my dad, I don't remember him at all, apparently he moved to America.

--------

Mum left to go to work early again this morning. Tristan woke me up, music blasting from his room. This was obviously going to be a normal Sunday for me. I scrambled out of bed, put my fluffy slippers on, and headed to the kitchen. The clock read 7:00, I badly needed a sleep in today, but thanks to Tristan I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. I sat down at the old kitchen table and had my coco pops, wondering what I'd do today. Deciding to have a much needed study day, I placed my dishes in the sink and headed back to my bedroom.

My desk was a mess as usual so I just threw everything on the floor. What did it matter, mum wouldn't make me clean it up. I grabbed my biology text book off the floor and started reading through what we were currently studying, trying to soak it all in for the test in 2 weeks. We were studying the human body, which honestly made me sick, ever since I was a little kid the body grossed me out, but mum _still_ made me take biology.

"Tristan, turn your _bloody_ music down", I yelled. It was getting hard to concentrate.

"Why?", he yelled back.

"I'm trying to study and I cant concentrate with your stupid music blaring in the background"

"Fineee, but you so owe me"

"I don't owe you anything", with that I got back to studying.

The functions of the kidney was really starting to make me queezy, I closed my book and went out for some fresh air. Jasper, my cat, came up to me as soon as I walked outside. I picked him up and went and sat down at the garden bench. Finished my studying for the day, I ducked inside and retrieved my Twilight book. My eyes started to droop as I lay on the bench reading my favourite chapter, finally my sleepiness took over.

"Claudia, dude why are you sleeping out here?"

Tristan was hovering over me as I lay on the bench. The sun had set and my book was laying in the dirt, adding to the damage already inflicted from reading it too much.

"Ohh crap, whats the time?", I asked back.

"6.30, and mum called, she's been held back in a meeting, so she wont be home until later"

"Wow what a surprise, she may aswell live there"

"Claud, you know mum trys her hardest, she only works this much for us"

"I'd much rather if she was actually home sometimes than have all this money"

"I know, I do too, but shes only doing what she feels best for us"

"Damn, why cant life be like a fairytale"

"Life wasn't meant to be a fairytale, we just have to try our best"

"Try our best at what Tristan?, going to school everyday and getting bitched about behind your back? Living everyday in the same routine? I just want something interesting to happen, a change in my sad, boring life."

"Claudia, I know your life isn't great at the moment, but it'll get better with time, I promise"

"Im 17 Tristan, and nothings improved for quite some time"

"I know, not much has improved for me either, life sucks; then you die"

"So true"

I slid down next to Tristan on the cold, fresh grass and starred up at the cloudless sky. All the stars were out tonight, it was quite stunning. I saw the southern cross glittering off at my left. It was hard to think how far away the stars really are.

"Look Claud", Tritan exclaimed quickly, as a bright shooting star shot across the dark sky.

"Make a wish", I replied.

We both closed our eyes and made a wish before the star vanished.

"See Claud, exciting things do happen"

"What did you wish for?"

"Cant tell you, it wont come true, everybody knows that"

With that we got up and watched TV together for a few hours. Mum came home at 10, only to say a quick hello and head straight to bed.

Tristan and I headed for bed shortly after. It took me quite a while to fall asleep, my head filled with thoughts about my conversation with Tristan, and hoping that my wish would come true.

--------

I woke up to Tristans rock music filling the whole house. Once again, I scrambled out of bed, put on my slippers and had a bowl of coco pops. The bus came in about 2 hours, so I fetched my towel and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

I placed my towel next to the sink and turned on the shower, giving the water time to heat up, before turning around to face the mirror.

WTF!!

Who was that?

I reached up and touched my face, the stranger in the mirror mimicking me exacly. My head started spinning and I started to feel queezy, and then everything started to blur.

--------

A warm grip was pulling my shoulders up off the ground and placing me up against the cupboard. I warily opened my eyes to see Tristan starring at me.

"Umm hi", he said.

"Tristan, what happened?"

"Uhh, how do you know my name?"

"What do you mean how do I know your name?"

"I mean, how do you know my name when Ive never seen you before?"

"Dont be stupid, of course you've seen me before"

"Who are you?"

"Stop being an idiot Tristan, it's not funny, now why am I on the bathroom floor?"

"I'm not sure, I just heard a bump, umm are you one of Claudia's friends?"

"I am Claudia, doofus"

"Sure you are, and you think I'm being stupid"

"Tristan, what the hell are you smoking?"

"OK, if you're really Claudia, prove it? And for your information, I quit smoking a month ago"

"Alright, Tinkerbell", this was Tristans nickname when he was toilet training, he refused to stand like a man. Plus nobody outside the family knew about it.

"Wha-, How-, Claud?"

"Of course, why on earth didn't you think it was me?"

"Uhh, you might want to look in the mirror"

Tristan helped me up and swung me around towards the mirror. I remembered now why I passed out. No wonder Tristan thought I was some random, this couldn't be me.

I was too shocked to speak. The girl starring back at me had dull brown eyes, long, wavy brown hair, a thin athletic body, and a completely different face to me. This girl looked so ordinary, yet pretty at the same time. I _had_ short blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and a curvy body.

After staring at myself for what seemed like hours, it hit me like a brick.

"My wish", I murmured.

"Claudia, what wish?", Tristan asked frantically.

"Oh my god, the wish I made last night, how-, why didn't I realise this earli-", I was cut off my Tristan.

"What did you wish for Claudia?", again he asked frantically.

"I wished... I was Bella"

"Who's Bella"

"Bella Swan, Twilight Bella"

"Whats the heck's Twilight?"

I rushed back into my bedroom. My twilight books were gone, and my posters of Edward and Bella had vanished off the walls.

Tristan was close behind me, probably thinking I was insane.

"What happend to all my Twilight stuff?"

"Again, what's with this Twilight?"

"OK, so you don't know _anything_ about a series of books called Twilight, about a girl called Bella and a vampire called Edward who fall in love, eventually getting married, having a kid, and then Bella becoming a vampire?"

"_Slow_ down Claudia, I've got no idea what your talking about, I've never heard of Twilight...and I'd think it best you didnt go to school today, you know looking totally different, and going mad and all"

I slowly sat down on the bed and starred at the blank wall.

"Hey, if your wish came true maybe mine did too", Tristan raced back to his room with a smile on his face.

He gave an excited girly shreak before returning to my room with his wallet in hand.

"Wow thats some _lucky_ star, take a look at this". He opened up his wallet revealing more money than I'd ever seen in my life.

"Great, now you've got enough to have me committed". There was heavy scarcasim in my voice.

"I don't think your'e going crazy, you don't joke around a lot either, seriously, you changed into a different person overnight, on the outside anyway, obviously anything's possible, I mean, take a _look_ at my wallet".

He was right, obviously my wish came true. I was Bella. On the outside anyway, maybe I didnt change on the inside because my personality was already quite a bit like hers. Only instead of being content with being an outsider, I hated it.

The only thing was, if I was Bella, and Twilight was reality, why was I here? Shoudln't I be in Forks? And where was Edward?

Then again, I only wished to be Bella, not to have her life. Now _Twilight_ dissappearing suddenly made sense, it wasnt just fiction anymore.

Maybe I had to make it all happen myself. Maybe I had to go to Forks. Maybe I still had to meet Edward. Which makes even more sense since I'm still human and not a vampire.

"Claudia?"

"Tristan, what are you planning to spend that money on?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't thought about it yet. Why?"

"Would you mind if I borrowed some?"

"Sure, how much do you need?, and no need to borrow it, your'e my sister, you can keep it"

"I need to leave. I need to fly to Seattle. I need to go to Forks. I need to see if the Cullens are real"

"Explain further?"

"Look, it's really complicated, but I really need to try this. I'll come home straightaway if it doesn't work out"

"Alright, I trust you. I may not have any idea what you're on about, but I know you're not crazy. Just be sure to keep in contact with me. I'll take care of mum"

"Thank you so much, Tristan, I really do owe you"

"Hey, you dont owe me anything, I'll always be there for you Claudia, and so will my money", we both laughed, I was going to miss his stupid jokes.

--------

**Reviews are highly appreciated, and keep me writing :)**


	2. One Way Flight to Forks

**AN: I'm updating a lot earlier than I thought I would. I rushed through this chapter for some reason, so please excuse any errors I missed. And to clear up any confusion, before rewriting chapter one I had the pen name twilight addicttt xx (something along those lines lol), and the girls name was Mikayla. Just incase anyone got confused.**

**Thankyou sooo much for the great reviews guys!!**

_**Chapter 2 - Flight**_

Over the next few days Tristan and I planned my trip. Thankfully mum hadn't been home enough to notice me, and when she was I pretended I was having a shower or sleeping. I felt guilty knowing this might be the last time I see her.

It still frightened me everytime I looked in the mirror, I'd changed so much.

We had the one-way plane ticket to Seattle booked. Tristan still didn't have a clue why I was going to Forks, or what Twilight was, but I was glad he was supporting me, even if it sounded completely crazy. I was staying at the only motel in Forks, which sadly didn't look very pleasant. He had rung my school and said I had a "Terrible flu, puking all over the place, ohh mannn, there she goes again", so I was set for the next 2 weeks or so. He also took care of my passport and license, since I no longer matched the photo. I didn't really want to know how he did it, I wasn't sure it was entirely legal.

Thursday finally came, the day I left.

I packet away the last few items I needed, briefly tidied up my room and got ready to leave. It seemed so surreal. Just a few days ago I was wishing I was Bella, wishing I had adventure, wishing something exciting would happen in my life. And now here I am, I look just like Bella and all of a sudden "Twilight" doesn't exist. Flying off to Forks seemed so far fetched, but here I was, going to find out if this was all too good to be true. Even if the Cullens were real, would Edward and I be together? Lets face it, on the inside, I wasnt "Bella", I was Claudia. Lucky thing my brother always told me how much my personality reminded him of Bella's, that is, when he knew what "Twilight" was.

We reached the airport at 10, two hours before my flight. Tristan was coming in to see me off, for that I was glad, atleast I'd have one person who'd miss me.

After we checked my luggage in we had to pass through security. Trust Tristan to run into trouble. He passed through the metal detectors what seemed a hundred times, before realising it was his hip piercing causing the problem. By now he was practically in his underwear, the other girls in line had their eyes pinned to him. I rolled my eyes as we finally headed up to the terminal.

For the next half hour we window shopped. Tristan bought a heap of junk food, he said it might help me sleep on the plane. Somehow I doubted that all that extra sugar would do anything but make me totally hyper, but I took it anyway, it was going to be a long trip.

Finally the massive plane slid into the terminal, making us skull our iced tea's even quicker. My nerves kicked in as we reached the line up point. Was going to Forks a huge mistake? I tried to think of why it was but couldn't come up with anything. It's not like I could continue living my life as normal anyway, I was a different person, on the ouside anyways. I took a deep breath and decieded even if going to see if the Cullens existed sounded stupid, it'd be better than doing nothing.

"Claudia?"

"I'm nervous Tristan, what if the plane crashes?", I used this to cover what my nerves were really about. But the thought of the plane crashing did worry me, I was never a good flyer.

"Nothing bad will happen, I promise". We reached the counter and the woman took my ticket.

"Bye, Tristan, i'm gonna miss you"

He had a huge grin on his face, "You too, as much as I hate admitting it"

We laughed together before awkwardly parting our seperate ways.

-----

One the plane I had a window seat, but unfortunately I was also stuck beside a chatterbox 9 year old. She didn't end up being that bad, I learnt quite a bit about her. Her name was Kate and sadly her father had died of cancer a year ago, and shortly after her mother gained a drinking problem. Since her mum was no longer fit to look after her she was going to live with her uncle. I felt immense sympathy for this child I'd just met. She seemed to keep so strong after all she went through, I wondered how she did it. Finally she asked me what my name was.

"So, what's your name?". Before I could answer her,"You know you look like an Isabella, but Bella for short, I wish I had that name, it's really pretty. Plus theres so many nicknames for it, Iz, Izzy,Bella . . .", and she went on.

It was in shock of what she had just said. She immediately thought I was an Isabella. Maybe it was just a coincidence.

"OK, so anyways what _is_ your name?", she was finally done babbling.

"Cl-, Bella, you were _right_", I though it best to make her happy, plus I had always liked the name. Maybe I'd just go by that from now on, I mean I did wish I was Bella, maybe it was fate. I laughed at the thought.

"Why'd you start saying something else first?", she asked curiously. She sure was observant.

I pondered for a moment before simply saying, "I don't know"

"Oh well, thats happens to me, I go to say something but get sidetracked, like this time . . ."

This kid had quite a bit to say for a 9 year old.

I was starting to get hungry. None of the plane food held interest for me, so I decided to snack on the junk Tristan bought me. Kate was too busy talking about something to do with a gorilla to notice, she wasn't getting any, the last thing she needed was sugar to make her more hyper.

Wierdly Tristan was right, the lollies did make me more drowsy. I placed my ipod earbuds in my ears and drifted to sleep, not even sure Kate noticed.

_Now I was sure I was dreaming, Edward Cullen was standing barely a few feet away from me. He looked peacefull, yet dissapointed at the same time, staring off into thin air. His eyes suddenly twisted around to me. My heart was beating faster, his golden eyes staring at me as he spoke. I wasn't listening at first, I was too entranced by his breathtaking looks. He looked at me more seriously before going on again._

_". . .I just don't feel the same way, it's like I want to, but you're not all there. It's like part of your personality's missing, I just can't figure out which part. I just feel you're hiding something from me and . . ."_

_Why'd he stop?_

"Bellaaaa, wakey wakey, were almost there, aren't you excited, I can't wait. . .", Kate babbled on again.

Oh that's why.

I shifted and looked out the window. The small city was coming into view as I felt the plane jolt lower.

Lying on the ground was the bag of leftover candy. I thought I better finish it before we land, and this time Kate noticed. She's been through a lot so I gave her all of it, only if she promised to eat them once she was off the plane, then _I_ wouldn't have to put up with her hyperactivity.

The plane was decending faster now, and before I knew it we hit he runway, much to my relief. As soon as we stopped Kate was out of her seat, jumping around madly. I waited until most of the passengers got off, I didn't like being stuck in a crowd. Kate waited with me. We gathered up our hand luggage and headed down the corridor together.

I got a huge hug and thank you before Kate ran into her Uncles loving arms. Nobody was waiting for me, and for this I envied her. I claimed my small suitcase and picked up the hire care Tristan had booked. I may aswell be able to drive myself around if I intented to be here for 2 weeks, but I somehow doubted my trip would be that short.

**Please Review :)**


	3. Was it Alice?

_**Chapter 3 **__**–**__** Forks High**_

**AN: Sorry I'm updating like 3 weeks late, but school started and I'm already packed with homework and assignments. Not to forget I only got about 1 review for the last chapter, so I didn't have much motivation. It says differently in the review page, but that's from the chapter 2 of the story before I totally re-wrote and changed it, I do remember how many I really got. And please don't add this story to your alerts without reviewing, its not that hard even if it's a small review. It makes a big difference to me. Thanks and hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

*******

My nerves were playing up again. I slowly melted into the leather driver's seat of the most expensive rental car money could buy. After taking a few deep breaths, I turned on the navigator and entered the address of the motel. It wasn't too far to Forks, but going at my slow pace I could only hope to get there by sunrise.

I drove non-stop until I reached Forks. The motel was easy to locate, being one of the only buildings on its street.

The broken vacancy sign was collecting moss as the footpath was weeds. I found what appeared to be the front desk and rung the bell.

A frail, old woman came out from the back room, popping her glasses on as she reached over to grab some papers.

"Umm, Claudia, is it?"

"Yep, room for one"

"Room 6, just up on the left, dear"

The room was simple to find, the motel only having 10 rooms. It looked like any normal hotel room. . . back in the 90's. I sighed and unpacked my luggage before falling asleep on the rock hard bed.

The sun rays were filtering through the blinds when I woke, making today one of those rare days in Forks, sunny. It was 10am, early for me to be out of bed when it's not a school day. I stumbled out off bed, got dressed, had a shower and got breakfast.

Locating Forks High was an easy task. Thankfully everyone was in class, so I was free to head over to the administration without attracting attention. It was just as described in the book, brightly lit, a vast array of plants in plastic pots and a red-haired woman seated behind the counter. I planned to enroll and see how things went from there, if the Cullens didn't exist I'd fly back home. I could just as easily find out on the internet whether they exist or not, you can find out pretty much anything on the internet, but I prefer to do things the hard way.

Enrolling was simpler than I expected. I wondered if I'd even be allowed to enroll, considering I had no parent or guardian there with me, but I lied saying I was staying with my uncle for a while, and thought it best I didn't miss out on any school. When my name I came up I panicked.

Isabella Marie Swan was the name I finally scribbled down.

I handed the forms back and waited while she checked over them.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Chief Swan would you?", she asked.

Again I went into panic mode,"No, must just be a coincidence", I replied with a small smile. Now that I knew Charlie existed, I had more hope that the Cullens did too.

I got my timetable and map. To my relief, I didn't start for three days, giving me enough time to go shopping for clothes in Port Angeles this weekend.

The local gas station gave me directions to find my way to Port Angeles, but I still found a way to get lost. I thought if I could find my way today, I'd have no problem tomorrow. It was getting dark by the time I finally got there, so I came back to Forks straight away.

The old woman behind the front desk, whose name I was still unsure of, greeted me as I entered the motel. Now I really had to be careful, I was staying under the name Claudia here, while I was enrolled as Isabella at school.

I was sweating heavily when I woke up. I'd had the same dream I'd had on the plane,only this time he didn't cut off suddenly.

_". . .I just don't feel the same way, it's like I want to, but you're not all there. It's like part of your personality's missing, I just can't figure out which part. I just feel you're hiding something from me and even you don't know what it is. Alice has been hiding her thoughts from me, and I think you have an idea why, please Bella, please, just tell me? "_

This was the first time I'd thought about the dream since I was on the plane. It was even more confusing now with the added information. I just couldn't make it out.

Once I finished in the bathroom and had something to eat, I jumped in the car and started towards Port Angeles.

Teenagers my age filled the streets, talking and shopping with friends. Jealously struck me, nobody ever invited me to go shopping back home. I located a string of car parks and headed into the nearest store. Thanks to Tristan, I had enough money to buy whatever clothes I wanted. And that I did. I emerged twenty minutes later loaded with enough clothes to last me two weeks without wearing the same thing twice.

Struggling like an idiot, I started to head over to the car when I saw a girl walking down the sidewalk on the opposite side of the main street. I couldn't see her face, but I could see her short, deep black hair, going off in every direction. I was immediately reminded of Alice. Maybe it wasn't her? Just someone with her exact hair. For all I know it could have even been a guy . . . who happened to wear clothes of a runway model. Fighting back the urge to go over and see if she was Alice, I threw my things in the car and sped back to the motel.

I made it to my room, after dropping half my bags on the floor about a million times, and dumped them in the corner. The more my mind replayed the girl in Port Angeles, the more she seemed to resemble Alice. Short black hair, thin frame, catwalk clothes, it all added up. I hoped though that it was her. It proves the Cullens exist, proves vampires exist. Pretty much my dream come true, only I still didn't know what to do about my mum. It was still early, so I opened up my laptop, signed onto MSN and finally made contact with Tristan. He was ecstatic to hear from me, and I was to hear from him. Everything was fine at home but he still didn't tell me what he'd told mum.

We messaged for about an hour before I logged off and soon fell asleep.

***

**Please review and give me some ideas what to do next. What could Tristan have told their mum? I still haven't come up with an idea for that, but I have thought about what happens at school. I wanted to leave this chapter on a cliffhanger lol but I could only leave it here haha. I think I'll shutup now :)**


	4. Finally Happy

_**Chapter 4 - Finally Happy**_

**A.N. Finally, the long awaited Chapter 4. I wanted to make it longer, but in order to get it out quicker you'll have to wait till the next chapter. Lol I realised I wrote cat in stead of car in the preview hahah. Not much to say but ENJOYYY!! Thank you to all my great reviewers, you kept me writing.**

***

Sunday flew past in a blur. I modelled all my new clothes in front of the mirror in the hotel room, mixing and matching the designer clothes, for almost the whole day. Hopefully, they wouldn't add the the attention I'd already receive when I got to school.

I got the greatest nights sleep I've had since arriving in Forks, the sound of rain was soft enough to be relaxing rather than distracting, and I didn't wake up from a bad dream once.

Before I knew it, I was climbing from the warm interior of my rental car, into the Forks High car park.

Almost everyone had their eyes on me. When Bella came, the whole school had warning thanks to Charlie, but with me, it was a complete surprise. Blushing furiously, I made my way up the stairs, stumbling on the way, towards the school office. I'd also inherited Bella's clumsiness. Mrs Cope handed me a sheet of paper I was to get signed by all my subject teachers, and I took off to my first lesson, Biology.

This is it, either Edward's there, and exists, or he isn't and I just go back to my old life, plain and boring. Obviously things weren't going by the _book_ so far, Bella didn't have Biology first, maybe starting on a different day made all the difference. I just hoped everything turned out well, and if Edward did exist, he didn't give into the strong temptation of having me for lunch.

I managed my way through the crowded hallways, and finally reached the classroom. It looked just like it had in the movie. Plants and dead animals filled the glass shelves located near the window, even the white barn owl with it's wings spread.

The teacher directed me to the same seat as Bella, just as I expected. Most of the class was yet to arrive, so I let my eyes wander to my new classmates. A blonde, baby-faced boy gave me a wide smile. Mike? I returned a small smile before turning to face the front again. He caught my attention again and passed me a note.

You're new aren't you? Wait of course you are, I've never seen you around before. What's you're next class, maybe I could walk you there?

Mike

My hand's were shaking as I read it. Mike existed, MIKEEE! This was first hand proof, as corny as it sounds, I truly was in the world of Twilight. I was confident now of the Cullens existence, the only thing lowering that confidence was the empty seat beside me. I almost forgot about Mike.

Yeah, I'm new. I've got gym next, are you going anywhere near there?

Bella

It was still odd using the name Bella, but it was something I'd have to get used to. He scribbled back on the opposite side of the note and quickly passed it back to me.

I have gym too, guess we're in the same class, I'll show you where to go

He grinned back at me and I felt like puking. After reading Twilight about a million times I knew what was probably on Mike's mind right now. I had to admit though, he was kinda cute, but when I meet Edward, which I really hope will happen soon, Mike won't stand a chance.

The bell finally rung through the building and sure enough Mike followed me like a loyal dog.

"So um, where did you live, before you came here?" he asked.

I answered with the first thing that popped into my head, "Phoenix"

"Wow, Phoenix, why the sudden change?"

"I ... uh", now I was stuck, but I decided to tell him the same thing I told Mr's Cope, "I'm staying with my Uncle for a while, you know, family troubles"

Lying was easier than I thought.

"Oh" was all he said.

Finally we reached the gym and he lead me in. Again, it was just like the movie. There was still no sign of the Cullens, but I got to meet Jess and Angela. They too were straight out of Twilight. Angela seemed like the nicest person ever, and Jess, well she was alright. Overall, gym went well, minus the sport part.

Heading down the hallway towards the cafeteria, everyone was watching the "new girl". I started to fell self conscious, but remembered that Bella went through the same thing. I got lunch and headed back to the table that consisted of Mike, Jess, Angela and a few other people I was yet to remember the names off. Sadly, there was no table of incredibly good looking, pale vampires.

"Yeah, they're not here today"

"But it's raining"

"Maybe they're sick"

"They're never sick, always out camping"

"But they usually go camping only when it's sunny"

"Man, their family is like obsessed with camping"

I immediately connected their conversation with the Cullens, it all fit!!!!

Suddenly I blurted out "Who are you talking about?"

Jessica answered in between staring at what was obviously their table, "Oh, the Cullens, they're this really weird family. There's like 7 of them, and their all adopted by Dr Cullen and his wife. The weird thing is they're all together, like together, together. All that is but one, Edward. He is practically sex on a stick, but apparently nobody here's good enough for him. They never miss a day of school, unless it's sunny. Their parents yank them out for hiking and stuff. Not like they get a tan anyway, they're like all albinos"

I felt like screaming, they really existed!!! But they weren't here. What was up with that? Hopefully they'd be here tomorrow, Edward included. For the rest of the day I was actually happy. I hadn't had that feeling in quite some time. I got the same questions from everyone, "Where are you from?", and I gave the same answer, "Phoenix".

After dancing around my room for a few hours and finishing off my homework, I settled into bed, hoping they'd be at school tomorrow.

---

At school, I saw a girl with the same black hair is Port Angeles, this time she turned around.

***

**Cliffy :) Next Chapter, Alice, and a little twist. Notice the lines from the movie? **


	5. Adonis

**A.N. Omg, I must be the most unreliable person ever. It's been like 3 months since I last updated, after saying I'd try and update every 2 weeks or so. I had to read through my whole story so far just to remember everything, and I also found quite a few mistakes, but I'm way too lazy to go back and fix them up since there's not too many. Hahaha and I realised I called her cat Jasper, forgot all about that. And just to clear anything up, the people she sees around from **_**Twilight**_** look kind of like a cross between the movie and what they're described as in the book. Like in the book Angela has light brown hair, and in the movie it's dark, so imagine her as Christian Serartos with light brown hair, if that makes any sense. This way they're familiar and different at the same time.**

**OOOOHHHH AND WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE NEW MOON TRAILER?? I WAS SOOOO EXCITED, TOOK ABOUT AN HOUR TO START BREATHING PROPERLY AGAIN. Naww and Kristen was so shy on the MTV awards, felt so sorry for her, but it was pretty funny when she dropped her award. **

**Hope you like the chapter and please review :) **

_CHAPTER 5 – Adonis_

---

_At school, I saw a girl with the same black hair from Port Angeles, this time she turned around._

"_Alice?_" I whispered.

The short girl's pixie like features stared back at me intensely, her dark gold eyes never blinking. She seemed confused but curious. Could it really be her? It had to be. She was only 50 feet away. _Alice_, Alice _Cullen_. The girl, well _vampire_, I've dreamt about having as a best friend and going on mad shopping sprees with, she was really there.

I thought about saying something, but maybe it wasn't quite the right time, and I had no idea what to say anyway. "_Oh hi I'm Bella, hopefully I'm going to date your brother, and you're going to be my best friend, oh yeah, and you look rather thirsty, maybe you better go hunting, I recommend Elk around this time of year_". I couldn't see that going down too well.

Surprisingly, we went unnoticed by the array of students passing us in the hall. It was a few minutes until the bell rung overhead, signalling us to head to class. With one last curious glance, _Alice_ spun around and headed towards her next class.

I was almost in shock, she really did exist. Fighting back the urge to run after her, I twisted around, half tripping in the process, and opened my beige coloured locker. Glancing at my timetable I noticed my next lesson.

Biology. With Edward... hopefully. I still had my doubts, I'd learnt in the past not to get my hopes up about anything, because nothing works out the way I want it to.

But I wasn't here, miles away from home, and I mean _miles_, to dwell in my past. I was here to find my future, which hopefully involved the Cullens.

I drew in a deep breath before yanking out my books and quickly advancing towards biology.

Mr. Banner greeted me as I entered the room and took my usual seat. I was alone; Edward was probably just running late. Mike gave me a boyish grin as I scanned the room, finding a few familiar faces. I flicked absentmindedly through the pages of my textbook, hoping to somehow pass the time. Five minutes past and I become even more nervous. What if he really didn't exist? But how could that be, if Alice, Mike, Jess, Angela and even Chief Swan existed, how could he not?

Before I could think of more questions to ask myself about his existence, a tall figure strode into the room, pretty much answering all my questions.

_Wow, _I think Stephanie Meyer underestimated things, _Adonis_ just didn't cover it. He greeted Mr. Banner before noticing me at his table. He looked, but passed me off casually as he headed down the aisle. He had probably read everything on people's minds about the "new girl" already.

The amount of teenage girls who would kill to be in my position right now. At least _would've_, before _Twilight_ was no longer in existence.

However the moment he was in a few feet of me I saw his stance change, turning rigid as he halted. His fists tightened as his beautiful golden eyes met mine, filled with anger and disgust. Obviously my delicious scent had hit him hard. He continued to stare at me, only making my blush deepen.

I tilted my head down; tying to look embarrassed when really just didn't want to make his pain worse than it already was. I risked a glance at him, but as soon as I lifted my head he started walking away, quickening his pace with every step. Mr. Banner watched him speed at the door and shot me a questioning look.

I must have done something wrong, something Bella didn't. My book was covered in ink due to the doodling I did in the next two lessons, trying to get my mind off Edwards's abrupt departure. But it didn't work; I kept picturing his furious eyes before he stormed out of the room. Didn't my other classmates think it was weird? Nobody had said a word to me, or even looked in my direction, of course Mike being the exception. He kept sneaking a look every time he turned a page in his empty notebook.

The bell rung and I hopped off my seat and headed towards the door, and of course Mike got there before I did.

"Hey, Bella, do you know Cullen?" Mike asked, looking apologetic.

"No" I responded in defence, probably a little too quickly.

"I've never seen him act like that before, one minute he was fine, the next thing he was practically fleeing the room"

"Yeah, maybe he was just surprised by me sitting at his table", I tried making up a flimsy excuse; I knew the real reason why he fled the room.

"Hmm, maybe, weird guy that one, really weird. I know if I saw you sitting at my bench I wouldn't flee the room"

Great, now Mike was cracking onto me.

I gave him a tiny friendly smile before escaping down the hall towards calculus.

The next thirty minutes past in a blur. Unlike Bella, I didn't have to patience for anything mathematical.

"Bella, do you get any of this?" Jessica asked, breaking my trance.

"Sorry, I don't Jess, this isn't really my thing"

"That's ok, I'll ask Eric"

She changed her position to face Eric, leaving me alone to ponder. I couldn't help but think of more questions like what if Edward didn't come back and it was my fault? Or what if Alice didn't like me as much because I did like shopping and makeovers? But really that made no sense since she always begged Bella to go shopping and play Barbies.

I placed my textbooks back into my locker after the lesson and headed toward the cafeteria. Maybe I could see if anyone else, apart from Mike, saw Edward race out of biology.

Thankfully nobody else had seemed to take much notice of Edwards's departure. I felt pity for Edward; I knew what my scent had done to him and the pain it put him in. I didn't want it to give everyone more reasons to think he was odd.

The cafeteria doors opened and finally the people I automatically took to be the Cullen's came in, all but one.

"Hey, Angela, is that the family you were talking about yesterday, the Cullen's?" I asked. Of course it was the Cullen's, no humans could look that gorgeous. However I still had to blend in, like I had no idea whatsoever that I knew their secret.

"Yeah, it is, see the blonde girl?"

"That's Rosalie, her and the blonde boy, Jasper, are twins" Jessica interrupted.

"Rosalie's with the big dark haired guy, Emmett. The weird black haired girl behind them is Alice, she's with the blonde guy Jasper. And I don't know where Edward is, usually they're all together", I honestly wanted to slap Jessica for calling Alice weird, but remembering that the real Bella would never do something like that, I restrained myself.

"Emmett, Alice and Edward are siblings too" Angela added.

The six of them walked gracefully over to their table and took their seats, leaving the one on the right empty. Edward must've gone home or hunting, or probably up to the Denali's in Alaska, in which case he might return for a while. I hope he did come back to Forks quickly, but chances are he'd be there for as long as he was in the book.

I kept an eye on their table, trying not to be noticeable, especially to Jessica. By the looks of it Alice was keeping an eye on me too. She was probably curious as to why I knew her name earlier; no doubt she would have heard me whisper it.

The rest of my school day was spent thinking about how much I wanted to be a vampire, and more importantly a Cullen. They had everything, and I was insanely jealous. It was my jealousy of Bella that made me make that wish, and hopefully it wasn't a mistake.

English finished and I headed out to the parking lot.

Alice was waiting by my rental car.

Now off you go and hit that review button :)


End file.
